Swift's Birth Here Comes Trouble
by Deyonay
Summary: Well, its a story all about my original characer, Swift, and how she was born and what she does for awhile.. This story is going to lead up to a story YeOfLittleMind and I are writing together. This story has all of Swifts closest family members and intro
1. Default Chapter

The Story of Swift's Birth

(Meridian-mother, Cosmos-great aunt, Deyonay-aunt, Seiji-grandmother)

"Meri, what are you going to do? Hiei left! You should go after him, tell him that it is also is responsibility! Its not right that you should do it all yourself! Go after him!" her mother Seiji scolded her. It was true. Hiei and Meridian had created a child, and now Meridian was expecting a girl, a girl she would name Swift Deyonay Moonracer. Hiei had gone as soon as he heard the news. Cosmos and Deyonay were standing near Meridian, arms crossed and completely agreeing. Seiji was a sorceress, Meridians mother. She was tall and only appeared to be 23, with brownish blonde hair to the shoulders, cutely layered. She wore a baby blue kimono and had the eyes to match it. Cosmos on the other hand was dressed in all black, she was Meridians aunt. Her hair was messily tied up, with a tinge of style, a few strands hanging near her face. Her boots were tie ups to the knees, and her black outfit was very skimpy indeed. Straps of thick black material covered her bosom and torso neatly, not revealing too much at all. Attached to the shoulder straps were 2 inch long and 2 3/4 inches thick spikes. She was an ice demon, with silvery hair and icy blue eyes. Then there was Deyonay, Meridians sister. Her hair was a bright fiery red, her eyes the same. She was a fire demon. Her outfit matched her hair. A pair of red flip flops covered her feet, and her outfit consisted of a bright red tank top, made of flames from herself. Her capris however, only had flames at the bottoms, giving them a stylish but sassy look. Her hair was to her shoulder blades, the tips engulfed in flames. All of them were standing in Meridians living room, the largest in the house. Meri currently lived on Shelule, 5 or so miles away from the castle where the King, Queen, Prince and Princess lived. Meridian hoped that when her daughter was born, she could introduce her to the Princess, who was also just created. Meridian was also wearing a kimono, only it was a dark blue, with light blue ties and bows. Her hair was the same length as Deyonays', only a dark stormy blue. It was in twists, some type of gel holding them permanently in place. Meridian appeared to be 19, Deyonay 21, and Cosmos 24.

"I know mother, but. . . I mean, what would I say? He has the same temper as Deyonay, if not much worse! Following him would help with nothing!" Meri replied, silently begging them not to force her to leave. Of course, it was impossible for Meridian to manually conceive, as the females on Shelule had no reproductive organs. (for more info about that, see YeOfLitleMinds profile for a full explanation) As soon as the people who wanted a child or a woman needed energy, but wanted a child at the same time, this thought was transferred to the creator of all, the woman in the temple atop the mountain. She then created a child and the children were born from Crystal Lake, in crystalline eggs. So really, she wasn't pregnant, but the thought of a child soon being hers to care for, was enough of a comparison.

"Hey! Shut up little sister! You got yourself into this mess, remember. We are simply trying to help! So there!" Deyonay retorted to her little sister.

"It's not our fault you went and messed up your thoughts with that incompetent pompous fool of a demon! Next time you need energy, don't go gallivanting in the bars first! I really hope you learned your lesson!" She added primly. Cosmos smirked, ready to add her two cents. Stepping forward, she looked at Meridian, who stood to face her aunt.

"You know, although he wasn't a bad choice for looks and strength, you kind of missed the personality on that one, sweetie. I'm sorry I couldn't visit longer, but I have to get back to Touya now, adios!" Cosmos said, smiling politely to the rest of her relatives and disappearing slowly, an icy fog floating around where she last was. Meridian waved her hand at it, a gush of wind coming forth and blowing it away. Meridian sighed heavily and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Its not like I can just give her up! And I was Not Gallivanting in the bars... I was walking down the strip and almost fainted near one... I simply went inside to find someone to help me... And in the process we got to know each other... I met him like a month ago, remember... Anyways...If I don't go to the lake on the due date and she is left there, she will be delivered here via the castle guards! I don't have a choice! Mother, now would be a great time for a piece of advice..." Meridian mumbled through her pillow, very flustered.

"You know Meri, your Aunt Cosmos is right... Next time, delve more deeply into the personality part.. What I will say though, is this.

We-" a snort came from Deyonay, knowing what her mother would say next " We meaning you as well Deyonay, will help you, Meridian, for as long as we can. In time, she will move away and live in the castle, she can get a job there and I think she will be born around the same time as the Queen's daughter. It was announced through the news bulletin... Anyways, don't fret about it my dear. All will be well..." her mother Seiji told her speaking softly. Meridian turned herself around and sat on her bed sniffling for a moment then stood and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks mom.." Meridian whispered to her. Deyonay walked over to the fireplace and flicked her pointer finger at it, the logs bursting into flame. Warmth immediately spread throughout the small cabin type house. She then walked over to a chair she thought comfortable and plopped down into it. Seiji glanced at her and smiled. She loved spending time with her daughters.

"Anyways dear, I must get going... I need to get home, I am quite tired and I need a little energy boost. I will drop by tomorrow..

You will be alright here for now?" Seiji said to her youngest child, sounding very tired suddenly. These things also happened a lot on Shelule. Women have a certain energy level and as soon as it is reached, they become very tired very quickly. But this is understandable as Seiji had a most trying day. We won't get into that now, though. Anyways, Meridian nodded and hugged her mother once more before saying goodbye and watching her walk through the kitchen and out the door. Deyonay stood up and walked over to her little sister, standing about 3 inches taller.

"Well, I gotta jet too, things to do, people to see, places to go. You know what I mean..." the Fire Demon said, smirking. Hugging

her little sister tightly, she vanished in the same way as her Aunt Cosmos leaving a few wisps of flame behind. Meridian blew them into the fire careful not to put it out before leaving her small cottage and going on a long stroll. Not daring to go near the woods, she

made her way to Crystal Lake instead. Sitting on the bank of the sparkling liquid crystal lake, she stared at it, not really concentrating on anything in particular. A man and woman were sitting not too far away and the man spoke to her.

"Expecting today? We are, twins! A boy and girl! How exciting! I can't wait for them to show up!" he asked her excitedly. Meridian just looked at the lake, noticing eggs floating out of the surface of the water every now and again, until two identical ones came out and hovered above the surface before making their way over to the man who had spoken to her only a few minutes ago. Sighing and leaning back on the palms of her hands, she looked to the sky and muttered to herself.

"Why did you leave me Hiei? When I most need you... Why? How could you do that? You knew what was to come... And you agreed..

That was the only way our child was created in the first place... You thought the same thing... I know you did... ohh... What will I do now?

What in the world will I do?" she whispered to nothing. Moving her hands she folded her hands to behind her head and laid down. She heard something move before hearing the same sound again but didn't worry. It was probably her imagination. She sensed the couple with the twins leave and it was then that she felt someone touch her leg. Bolting upright into a sitting position her eyes flew open and she had her hand ready to smack whoever it was into next month. She almost suffered a heart attack upon realizing who was there.

Hiei.

"Hiei? What the bloody hell are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you're back but, where did you Go for so long?" she said in shock.

He just smirked before drawing his sword.

"Oh... nowhere... And I don't really have a reason for coming back either. It certainly isn't because of the child that will arrive in a few days, that's for sure." he looked menacingly at her before standing and holding his sword to her throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" A booming voice demanded from somewhere behind them. Meridian dared a glance back behind her to see the Royal Family walking down to them, ready to get their child. It was the King of Shelule who had spoken to them. Hiei quickly withdrew and sheathed his sword, not wanting to fight the Royal Guard, just now anyways. The King rushed to Meridian's side where he then helped her up and turned to Hiei.

"You, who are you?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am me. And I am leaving." Hiei answered him coldly before disappearing, too quickly for the King to grab his shirt.

"Well Miss, are you alright? I am sure you know me, but I can't say that we have met.." he said to her, his expression softening. Now, I know you might think that this king was old and wrinkled, and looked like an aged and wise old king. Well, he wasn't. Quite the opposite on most points. He was young, and looked to be around 23-24, somewhere in that area. Oh yes, he was wise, but built extremely well, also.

The Queen who came down shortly after Hiei had left was also young and beautiful. Some Shelulians had the ability to basically stop them from aging any further than what they wanted after they reached around 16 years old. The king had black hair while the queen had a dark brown, almost black veil of hair almost reaching her ankles. It was very beautiful and very cleanly kept. Meridian cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well.. I uh... I... Me, I am Meridian Moonracer..." she said weakly, very intoxicated by the kings' scent, and now the queens was mixing

as well, making her somewhat dizzy. The fact that he was so exceptionally good looking and was still holding her arm gently wasn't helping either. The queen didn't seem to mind though. She looked as if it happened all the time. Some men had this effect on some women, while others didn't. A knight from their guard ran down to the Queen and pointed something out across the water to her.

"Well young miss Meridian, it is good to meet you. I think it would be a good idea if you stayed in our castle for a while seeing as you have someone wanting to kill you... Yes. You will be well protected there.." he told her before she fell limp and passed out. She hadn't had an energy boost in quite awhile and was in desperate need of one. While Meridian was out cold, the Queen pulled on the Kings shirt to get his attention.

"Dear, look at the lake... I think our daughters are here.."

"Plural? DaughterS?" he said looking at the lake, slightly confused. Picking Meridian up off the ground he held her in his arms to carry her back. "Well now.. Isn't that odd.." he took another look at the lake and was put into another episode of confusion.  
"Why is one gold and one black? Oh no.. You don't think... The creator couldn't possibly have..." but as in answer to him, the black egg soared into the air and flew out of sight, and to the most evil planet they had ever known of. Kayra-Ru.

(AN- More of a description of this planet will be added later on.. Maybe... For now, its just a very evil planet who neighbors Shelule in the two planet galaxy where many evil people live that are constantly trying to destroy the people of Shelule. Oh, and a bit about Shelule. Put it this way, the planet is about five times bigger than Jupiter.)

The golden egg slowly floated to the Queen who had outstretched her arms awaiting the arrival of her child. When it had reached her, she cradled it and looked to the King.

"Shall we go home then? I am ready...," she asked him and he nodded in return. Looking down to the egg, she whispered something to it. "Welcome to the Royal Family, my dear Zeonia Crescent Sittikana."

"Hmm... Dear, do you have the Mini Iris? I would much like to have a hover board take myself and our new acquaintance rather than walk.." he said. Though he was strong enough, I am sure he was thinking that Meridian couldn't have that time wasted. A Shelulian woman needed the energy as soon as she could get it or the consequences could be fatal. Just as they were to turn around, another egg emerged from the depths. Everyone looked around, but no other person was spotted. The egg was glowing silver and hovered above the water for a moment, before zooming to where the king carried an unconscious Meridian. It sensed this and floated behind the King, waiting for him to move. The queen handed him the M. I. and he ordered a hover board to carry him back to the castle. Not a moment later, it materialized next to his feet and he stepped onto it.

"My Queen, I will see you at supper time. A hover unit will be here momentarily for you, but I think I should head back to the castle and take care of her..." he smiled and took off toward the castle. The Queen didn't mind, quite like any other human woman would. This was quite natural and intercourse meant nothing more than say, oh, CPR, it was to save a life in this case and meant nothing special. Intercourse was to give energy unless some other younger kids thought otherwise. Anyways...

Upon arriving at the castle, the king was immediately let in and walked through the gates and down to the west wing of the guest halls. Opening room 604, he walked into a sort of apartment / master suite. It was even bigger than Meridians home. Then again, the castle was huge in itself, being on a planet five times the size of Jupiter. Here, you could do such things. Lying her on the bed, he took hold of the silvery egg which was still behind him and set it on one of the pillows. See, after the eggs emerge from Crystal Lake, they hatch when told by the parent, within a reasonable time, of course. They are given a couple days to prepare and then if not told before the third day, it hatches and the child is brought forth. The king then readied himself and indulged in the process of energy giving.

well, thats it for this chappie, review or don't. But if you dont i will get insulted! And yeah, I am not putting up that lotr story on here because some people were very rude to me.. so yeah.. But what you think? The only thing that isnt completely original in this story is Hiei.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day...

Meridian woke with a start after feeling a hard and rough surface near her face, feeling quite rejuvenated. Breathing deeply, she sat up in her unusually warm covers. Heated blankets lay on top of her before she began to wonder where she was. Then it all came back to her, the events of the previous day.

"Oh my... So then.. That still leaves unanswered where I am..." she muttered to herself and almost jumped out of her skin when someone answered her.

"You, Miss Meri, mind if I call you Meri? Ok.. Well.. You are in the Royal Shelulian castle. My father, the King, brought you here last night. You had fainted... And well, I heard some brute was trying to kill you off, so you are here now..." a stunningly handsome 19 year old looking boy with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes told her. He was standing over her and observing her very closely.

"I was sent to make sure you were ok, and since you weren't up yet I decided I would wait. I have nothing better to do today for now anyways... So... Yeah, Oh! I am Zekka... My sister Zeonia was hatched last night and already she is 7 years old.. Well.. that was last night. She is probably in her teens by now... It's weird, that happens with all royalty. Anyways, maybe you should hatch your kid now. I will stay with you, if you like.." he told her. She nodded meekly, blushing a bit before getting out of bed and noticing she was in pajamas. Making her bed with haste, she sat back down on it and lifted the egg to in front of her. Zekka walked around the edge of the bed and sat next to her, waiting.

"I haven't ever seen this before, I was busy last night..." he added.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Inhaling deeply, she spoke the words of birth and watched as the egg slowly broke open. A small child floated into the air and out of her crystalline entrapment. She had silver hair that was about 2 inches in length, and the egg remains disappeared slowly. Meri noted that Zekka grabbed a small piece before it could go completely.

"Oh my goddess... She's here.. Finally... Welcome to Shelule, Swift Deyonay Moonracer..." Meridian said slowly and in a whisper. Zekka gasped as he watched the small girl being laid down onto the bed, wrapped in a blue towel that was with her in the egg. They had to keep warm somehow, right? Anyways... Meri laid her down on the couch and gasped as well as she noticed the same thing as Zekka. Her child was growing. And at a fast rate... Soon she was a 3 year old in a diaper. Then she was a 7 year old with shoulder length hair and in a small goldfish themed kimono. Next she was an 11 year old in cut off jeans and a t shirt. Then finally she seemed to stop, turning herself around on the bed and facing away from the two onlookers. She was 16. Her hair was to the small of her back and she was in a kimono suit, black pants and a maroon red top. Her hair was silvery, with baby blue streaks here and there, and one jet black one near her wispy bangs. Standing up and almost falling over, she steadied herself and turned back around to face them. Her face went immediately beet red as she looked to Zekka.

"... Hello mom..." she said slowly, her voice smooth. Meridian again almost jumped out of her skin and stood up. She walked to her daughter and embraced her tightly, still in a bit of shock. Swift returned the embrace before sitting down.

"Wow... Good morning to me... Or.. Good night rather... I am so drained... Mom... where can I find a guy that can supply energy?..." she asked wearily. This was only to be expected with a newborn child who suddenly sprouted into a 17 year old female. Zekka then stood up and was liking what he was seeing, for by the looks of it, wanted to be that guy. He made his way to the other side of the bed and sat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Zekka. I am 18 years old... And male... But that, I hope is obvious enough... Hi..." he said, fumbling over his words. Swift smirked wryly and stood again, pulling her mother to the side.

"My dear, I think he is a good choice personally. But, aren't you curious as to what powers you have? I mean.. It took me ages to figure out what I was..." Meridian told her, excited now.

"I kind of already know. How do you think I aged so quickly? I am part sorceress... Hey, what are your main living relatives? ... Like.. Sisters or mother or great aunts or whatever..." Swift told her mother.

"Well, my mother, your grandmother Seiji is a sorceress, my sister Deyonay is a fire demon, and my great aunt Cosmos is an ice demon. So.. Maybe you are everything put together?... That is strange... Oh yes, and I am a weather mage..." she told her daughter before getting lost in her thoughts for a moment. Swift noticed Zekka sitting on the bed twiddling his thumbs, apparently he was waiting for them to end their little pow wow. The silver haired demon yawned and Meri returned from her thoughts to nod her head and hurry to the bathroom.

"Hmm... Swift dear, I am going to get dressed quickly and then I am going to somehow find my way to the king and queen so I can thank them. I do think that considering your age... They might give you your own room... Hmm, yes..." she said before locking the bathroom door. Swift then sat down next to Zekka and laid back on the bed, exhausted. After a few minutes more of Zekka's thumb twiddling and Swift's deep breathing, Meridian emerged in her blue kimono looking very pretty. Her hair was not gelled into twists, but it was wavy naturally and she had put some light blue eye shadow on. Hmm.. Somebody was trying to look good.

"Oi, mom, got a date?" Swift asked her mother sarcastically. Well, I think we all can tell by this point that Swift has a bit of her dear old dad's attitude. If you haven't noticed yet, you will. Trust me on that...

Meridian blushed 16 shades of red before shaking her head.

"No silly child, I am going to see the king and queen... Anyways, I will leave you two alone, I am sure you need the energy, Swift. I will see you all later," she said before slipping out the door. Swift pointed a finger at the door, it locking automatically before Zekka stood and offered a hand to Swift to help her up.

"Come on then, Miss Swift. We are going to my living quarters. I think you will like it there." he told her. She nodded and before she could blink they were transported to Zekka's room.

"Wow... This is awesome..." she uttered, taking in his room. It was decorated in tons of different things... One of her favorites were the dragons.

Before she could look at much more though, she passed out cold, falling to the floor. Zekka lifted her onto the bed and took his shirt off.

A Couple Hours Later...

Swift's POV

I woke up with a grunt before remembering where I was. I was born a couple of years ago. And there was an extremely hot guy lying on the bed next to me. In the middle of the bed I noticed a dark red spot. Eww... ((AN - when Shelulian females receive energy they bleed heavily from their pelvic region, if you know what I mean...)) I jumped out of bed and ((I know its from Charmed, but its for lack of better term.. Any Ideas?)) orbed into the bathroom, locking the door. I heard Zekka grunt in a slight disgust and he got out of bed. I waved my hand over the tub and the water splashed around in the tub, steaming from the heat. I tied my hair up in a messy bun before snapping my fingers and the tub was full of nice warm bubbly water. Stepping in slowly, I enjoyed my bubble bath and washed up.

After I had finished my bath I came out of the bathroom dressed in a knee length black loose skirt and red tank top. My hair was down again, the tips still wet from being washed. I noticed Zekka was still there and enjoyed it thoroughly when his jaw dropped as I walked toward him.

"Thanks for the energy boost. I reckon I will need another later on today..." I said to him, smirking. He stood and bowed to me, slightly flustered.

"Ok... Why the bow? Can we go yet? I am bored... Hmm... A castle, you said this was? Who's is it?...Hello?" I threw these questions at him until I noticed he was just staring at me.

"Come on man, pull it together.. I am not that pretty... Is there something on my face?" I asked, brushing my hands over my face quickly, but he shook his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Um... no, it's not that, not that at all... Did I tell you I am the Prince of Shelule?" he said quietly to me.

"That was failed to be mentioned..."

"Well... Shall I introduce you to my family then? Come on.. it's ok..." he said, taking me by the hand and leading me to his door. Just as we were about to open it, a girl with a deep brown almost black colored single braid down to her ankles with eyes to match stormed into the room.

"ZEKK-..ah... Hi. I am Zeonia... Your sister. How's it going? I stopped at age 17. And.. you are?" she said to him then turned to me, looking at me piercingly.

"I don't think I know you. Hello, introduction please?" she said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"I am-

"She is a friend of mine. I just had to give her energy. She was born a couple of hours ago and aged like you did." Zekka interrupted me.

"Name. Now." Zeonia told him shortly.

"Ooo.. Somebody's got their undies in a bundle, huh?" I said, turning back to this Zeonia person.

"Nope. I don't wear underwear. At least, not with this outfit." she threw back at me. I then looked at her apparel. She was wearing a black mini skirt and some type of bikini camouflage top... thing... Anywho... I held back a snicker to her comment before she got hold of Zekka's arm and dragged him to the opposite end of the room. I could hear them anyways, I had very keen ears and nose, as was the same with any demon, especially myself being 4 different kinds of demon.

"What is your problem? PLEASE don't tell me you like that.. thing! She is so rude!" Zeonia whispered to him, almost shouting. He narrowed his eyes for a second, ready to yell back but held it in.

"You know, I do believe what I do with my time is my own decision, is it not? Little," he enunciated 'little' very carefully, "sister?" he shot back.

"You aren't exactly being very polite either. Anyways, what did you want?"

"Mom and dad want you. And I need you for something. So... Hurry it up already and get to the throne room." she said, not the slightest bit abashed by him. Shooting a glare at me she walked to the door practically ripping it off its hinges, and stormed down the hallway. Zekka's eyes followed after her until she turned down a corridor and brought his attention back to me. Walking straight past me he grabbed my hand as he left the room and went the same way as Zeonia did. Turning down the corridor we almost ran into a couple of guards going for a stroll. Zekka stopped for a second, muttering something to the taller one. The guard then turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Ah, I understand.. Nice choice sire, if I do say so myself." he said to the prince very loudly. I jerked myself from Zekka's grip and brought my hand back, ready to smack him for his rudeness. Zekka grabbed my hand with quick reflexes as I swung down.

"I know she is," was his response. I was now fuming, but Zekka put me infront of him and wrapped his arms around my waist, careful to make sure my hands were restrained. I got over my anger right away. He was breathing down my neck and I thought, 'Heck... I guess I could take it as a compliment...'

"Come on, Swift, let's get going. Dad and mom are waiting," he told me. Letting me go, I moved to the side and let the guards pass. Zekka once again took hold of my hand and we made our way through the many halls of the castle.

"Zekka... oh nevermind.." I began. I decided it was better to not finish that thought.

"Swift, I want you to have something. It will make your life here in the castle a lot easier. I can get another one, anyways," he said quietly. We stopped walking and I could see a big doorway, probably leading to the throne room... thing... Yeah. Ok. Where was I? Oh, yes, Zekka dropped my hand and lifted up his shirt a bit to get a big cell phone computer looking thing off it.

"Here, its a Mini Iris. Iris is our main computer system. She can do almost anything for you... I will just say I lost mine.. I can get a new one anytime. Here, let me show you," he explained to me before opening a little flip pad thing.

"Iris, map of the castle please."

"Yes, Zekka. Any certain wing you would like to specify?" a metallic female voice answered him. I gasped.

"Hmm... The West wing... Go through a small run through of our path from room 605 to where we are standing now please," he told her. I look at him, somewhat bewildered.The screen went black for a second, then basically a very detailed map appeared, slowly scrolling through the halls and corridors and such until there were two dots in the picture and a box saying ZEKKA AND SWIFT AT THRONE ROOM ENTRANCE.

So, I was right. I tugged on his arm.

"Thats really cool!" I said, speaking a bit too loudly because he put his hand over my mouth.

"Sorry..." I whispered after moving his hand. Handing me the Mini Iris, I snapped my fingers and a backpack just big enough to fit the M. I. in appeared on my shoulders. I put the computer thing in it and zipped and buttoned it shut. Zekka put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me close.

"You know, Swift... I like you, and I barely know you..." he whispered. He pressed something on the M. I. that was still in my pack and we were transformer to a dark corridor or room or something. No light was there at all and I felt him wrap his arms around me once more. With my eyes I could see somewhat in the dark, and apparently he could, too. He walked forward, pushing me back and I fell onto what I think was a couch. Getting off me, I sat more comfortably on what turned out to be a couch but it didn't matter becaues he knelt down and moved my legs to the couch. He stood again before putting himself ontop of me, knees spread, one knee on either side of my waist. Leaning down, he put his hands behind my shoulders to support himself and pressed against me before connecting his lips with mine. Pulling back a few moments later I was able to inhale again. Something shook my thoughts and I shoved him off quickly, jumping off the couch. Zeonia barged in once again and turned the light on.

"**WHAT** ARE YOU TWO **DOING**? **WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE THRONE ROOM YET**?" she shouted at us. It had been about 15 minutes since we had seen eachother last. Oops. Zekka was busy at the moment getting himself off the couch after I had thrown him off.

"Sorry sis, lost my M. I., we came in here to look for it, sorry." he told her. Hmm... the boy makes a good cover... Good to know, very good to know. Zeonia again stormed out of the room and dragged me with her.

"Wow- what the... HEY! WATCH IT!" I shouted at her. She turned her head enough to shoot a glare at me before Zekka ran after us. We hadn't gone too far from the throne room, Zeonia and I were already inside and Zekka was only a few feet behind. Panting, Zekka stopped and stooped to his knees to breath. Zeonia had really been storming fast. She threw me forward and Zekka ran forward to catch me so I didn't fall on my face.

heres the end of section two, review or dont, you know the drill. Peace


End file.
